1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable lithium battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Batteries transform chemical energy (generated by an electrochemical redox reaction of a chemical material in the battery) into electrical energy. Such batteries include a primary battery (which is not rechargeable and should be disposed after the energy inside the battery is consumed), and a rechargeable battery (which may be recharged several times). For example, the rechargeable battery may be charged/discharged several times based on reversible transformation between chemical energy and electrical energy.
Recent development in high-tech electronics industry have allowed electronic devices to become small and light in weight, which has led to an increase in portable electronic devices. As a power source for such portable electronic devices, demands for batteries with high energy density are increasing; and research on lithium rechargeable battery is being conducted.
Rechargeable lithium batteries may be fabricated by injecting electrolyte into a battery cell, which includes a positive electrode including a positive active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions and a negative electrode including a negative active material capable of intercalating/deintercalating lithium ions. The positive active material may include lithium manganese oxide (LMO).